


La Tempête

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there's a kitten too, this fic is in english fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here," he said, carefully settling the box in Grantaire’s hands. "I uh… well, I hope you like it," he said, smiling.</p>
<p>Grantaire gave him a warm smile in return. “I’m sure I will,” he said. And then— “Oh! Is it— is it moving?”</p>
<p>"Why don’t you open it and find out?" Enjolras replied, grinning.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Enjolras has a couple of surprises for Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tempête

Enjolras peeked into the next room, where he could see Grantaire sketching on the couch, reading glasses sliding down the tip of his nose-- he seemed to be too preoccupied with whatever it was that he was drawing to bother pushing them back up.

He adjusted the package in his hands, and then stepped out of the shadowed hallway into their living room.

"Hi," he said loudly. Grantaire jumped, and turned around, relaxing when he spotted Enjolras leaning against the wall behind him.

"Hello," he replied. "What've you got there?"

"A little something for you," Enjolras said, pushing away from the wall and moving over to the couch. He placed the box carefully on the table, pulled Grantaire's legs off the couch and back towards the floor, and settled in the warm hollow that had been left by them. He grinned, plucked the sketch book out of Grantaire's hands, and then stuck it on the table, before grabbing the box and turning to face Grantaire again.

"Here," he said, carefully settling the box in Grantaire's hands. "I uh... well, I hope you like it," he said, smiling.

Grantaire gave him a warm smile in return. "I'm sure I will," he said. And then-- "Oh! Is it-- is it  _moving_?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Enjolras replied, grinning.

Grantaire gingerly lifted the top off the box, and then promptly dropped it onto the floor in surprise. "A kitten?" he breathed, reaching into the box and pulling out a tiny little gray kitten. He pulled her up to his eye level, examining her. "And--  _oh_ ," he said, looking around for Enjolras with wide eyes.

And sure enough, there was Enjolras, kneeling on the ground beside him. "Grantaire, will you marry me?" asked Enjolras, biting his lip nervously.

"Will I-- of course I'll marry you, of course," Grantaire said, leaning down and pressing a swift kiss to Enjolras's lips. He looked back at the kitten, and carefully unbuckled the collar, sliding a small silver band off of it and allowing Enjolras to place it on his finger.

"Wow," Grantaire said, with a nervous laugh. "This is just about all the excitement I can take for one day. A kitten  _and_  a fiancé?"

Enjolras grinned, and kissed him again. "What do you think of her?" he asked, stroking the little kitten's head with one finger. "I know you've wanted a cat forever, and we've talked about it before, you know, but--"

"I love her," Grantaire said. "I love  _you."_

Enjolras smiled, and settled back beside Grantaire on the couch. He leaned against his shoulder, and smiled down fondly at the kitten.

"What do you think we should call her?" he asked, extending one finger for her to lick experimentally with her scratchy little kitten tongue.

"Hmm..." Grantaire eyed the kitten thoughtfully. "How about Tempête? I mean, she's the color of the sky during a storm, and, well, we certainly will have storms to weather in the future. Plus, I know you love the Tempest."

Enjolras looked down at little Tempête, and grinned. "It's perfect."

He settled against Grantaire, and the two allowed Tempête to explore her new home, walking across them with teeny tiny paws, hooking her little claws into the couch as she climbed to the top, surveying the room around her. She explored for a bit more, never daring to leave the couch but making her way all across it and looking all around the room, before returning to Grantaire, clambering up his shirt, and then curling up in the hollow between his shoulder and the back of the couch.

"You got me a kitten," said Grantaire, smiling at Enjolras. "You actually got me a kitten. And an engagement ring."

Enjolras shrugged, and pressed a kiss to Grantaire's cheek. "I love you," he said, softly.

"I love you too," Grantaire replied, a smile spreading across his face. He glanced down at his engagement ring, and then twisted his face so he could see Tempête as well. "I love both of you."

"You big sap," Enjolras said, laughing lightly.

"You're the bigger sap here," said Grantaire. "I mean, which one of us just proposed  _with a kitten_?"

"Yeah, but you loved it."

"Yeah, because it was the guy of my dreams presenting me with the pet of my dreams, and then  _asking me to marry him_  like, what did you think I was going to say? No?"

Enjolras blushed. "I just-- maybe a little? It's just been a while since we talked about getting married, and I thought-- well, I don't know. We fight a lot, but--"

"Enjolras, look at me."

Enjolras obeyed. "I wasn't going to say no. And you certainly didn't  _bribe_  me into saying yes with a kitten, because I can tell that you're thinking that you might have. I said yes because I love you, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because... oh, because of the way your hair sticks up in the morning and the passion with which you talk about The Cause, the way that you care  _so much_  for your friends. I said yes because you make me coffee in the mornings when you have to leave before I get up, because you always leave a note when you're leaving the house for long periods of time because you know I worry, because... because... There are so many reasons that I said yes, Enjolras. And our fights... we've gotten so much better. We'll get better. There will be bad times. There will be screaming and shouting, and nights where I sleep on the couch or you sleep at Combeferre and Courfeyrac's, but we'll weather those times."

"We'll weather those tempêtes?" said Enjolras, glancing at the little kitten on Grantaire's shoulder, who hadn't even stirred during Grantaire's speech.

" _Yes,_ " said Grantaire, emphatically. "Now come here, because I want to kiss my fiancé."

"Mmm, never gonna get tired of hearing that," said Enjolras, as he allowed Grantaire to pull him forward.

"What about when you hear me call you my husband?" asked Grantaire, breathing the words against Enjolras's lips before they kissed.

"Well," said Enjolras, when they broke apart. "I may love that even more."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by [jeanprouvairycute](http://www.jeanprouvairycute.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)


End file.
